Percy jackson the betrayed hero
by Artemisgem
Summary: This story is about how percy joins the avengers. How he was broken and is now fixed up with a brand new family after being betrayed by the one he loved.
1. Beginning

Percy POV 

It has been hell since the Giant war. I haven't been able to sleep through the night, I barley eat, I barley talk. The only thing that I can rely on is my family and friends. Right after the war when everyone returned to camp Annabeth became distant from me. I though it was just because of what happened in tartarus. That day when I went to find her, I saw her on the beach holding somebody's hand. I couldn't believe it. After everything we went through! Even though it broke me I didn't have the heart to say anything.

That next week she confronted me about how I've been acting. The nerve of her saying this was my fault. This wasn't the Annabeth I fell in love with. She told me that it was my fault we were breaking up and if she could, she'd go aback and time and make sure we were never together in the first place. I couldn't believe what I heard. How could someone that I spent so much of my life with just abandon me just like that. I felt weak and helpless. But I didn't want pity or any kind of shit from anyone. No, I wanted out of being a "hero". I wanted out of this god damn life.

That night I grabbed my backpack and duffel bag. I packed some clothes, nectar and ambrosia. I left a not basically saying I need time away from camp right now and to not look for me. With that I was on my way. I quietly opened my door and left without a Trace. Now I just have to decide where I want to go. I can't go back home even though I so badly wanted to. I needed to stay away. Especially to protect my new baby sister.

I had no family I could go to. No friends that could help. No anything. I felt lost. But first thing was first, I needed to at least check up on my family. I ran from Long Island, from my home, and didn't look back. I ran as fast as I could. Hoping to escape my thoughts. I ran from the pin and hurt that I now had there. I ran from who I am. Who I was. I ran from who I was supposed to be.

After a while I made it to the city. I headed towards my apartment. I headed up the fire escape to get to my room. I quietly opened my window to get into my room. I sneaked over to my door to check on my family. All I heard was silence. Then I heard a baby scream and cry. "What the hell" I thought. Then I heard what I thought was a growl. "No" I thought. There's no way there here. Then I heard the baby crying getting louder. That's when I knew something was off. I uncapped my pen and quickly opened my door. I ran out to the living room to see my mom and Paul laying on the floor blood oozing around them.

No. Was all I had time to think before something attacked me. A hellhound. I was pissed to say the least. I turned around and parried where he was about to attack me next. Then all of a sudden another hellhound came up behind me and cut my back up. I dived the next attack and cut right through the both of them when they both attacked at the same time. They turned to golden dust. That's all the evidence of them ever being there. I ran over to my mom. She was somehow still alive. She looked at me in pain. She was barley able to talk. I was about to tell her to just relax but she said something instead. "Protect your sister" was the last thing I hear before she closed her eyes. I cried over her body before getting up and grabbing my baby sister. I could barley walk from lack of blood and pure shock. Next thing I know I'm passed out in ally way. Then waking up in a room unfamiliar with out my baby sister.

Tony's POV

I was doing my normal patrol around the city when Jarvis spoke up. "Sir, there are two life forms in the ally. One who seems in bad condition". I flew down without another word. I saw a 18,19 year old passed out with blood all over him. Then I looked over to arms where a baby girl was laying. No way, I thought. What is going on these days. I knew I cookery just leave them out here. But I couldn't bring them to a hospital because they would ask to may questions. I decided to bring them to the tower. I know what your thinking too. Not the brightest idea. And I knew that but I had to do something. I knew banner could help. I quickly gathered the boy up along with the baby girl and flew them quickly to the tower.

I quickly went over the speaker to page banner to help me. He ran into the room a minute later. He gave me a look saying what the hell did you do this time tony. I shrugged. What the hell happened he asked. "Listens I just need help that's all I'm asking for." Replied Tony. "Ok ok." Grumbled Bruce. "You grab the baby I'll take care of the kid" said Bruce. I just looked at him. Me take care of a baby I though. Hahah funny. Just do it if you want my help. I quickly grabbed the baby before banner could back out of the deal. "Ok ok" I said I went to the other room while Bruce worked. I was just hoping no one else would be there. That's when I saw Natasha, Clint, and Wanda. Shit. I thought. "What are you doing with a baby?" Asked Natasha. "Ummm well you know" "I always wanted a kid" i said. I k ew she didn't believe me. "Tony what did you do?"


	2. Friends?

Natasha POV

It was a normal day. That was until we were all about to have lunch. We meet in the kitchen just about to eat when Tibet came out holding a baby. Wait. What?! Tony. Holding a baby?! I looked at him, as did the rest. "Tony" I ask calmly, "what did you do!?" I ask. Justas i asked i heard a Yelp of what sounded like pain. Clint being Clint went to go check it out. That's when I heard shuffling and some banging. I saw a 19-20 year old come out with no shirt on. He had black hair, sea green eyes, 6,1, lean body Coming towards us. I saw him look at Tony with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing with my sister" he asked. I have Tony a look. Why the hell would you take his sister I though.

"Just hear me out" he said "fine I'm listening" he replied. "So I saw you in a back ally way dying and passed out. I didn't want to bring you to a hospital because u didn't know what happened. So I brought you here." "Ok" was his simple reply. "Can I have my baby sis back now?" He asked. "Yea yea no problem" Tony said. Just then I saw Clint and banner coming out a little banged up. This kid did a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that" he said. That shen Steve decides to step in." Not that this isn't interesting but what your name"? he asked.

"Oh yea, sorry. My names Perseus Jackson but I go by Percy". "Nice to meet you" Steve replied. He nodded in agreement. "Listen not that I'm not grateful or anything but what am I doing here and can I go?" That when out of no where Fury said "Ah Mr. Jackson nice to finally meet you. I heard quiet a lot about you. But as much as I know you may not want to I need your help. And so will they." He said while pointing to us. "What do you mean"? He asked.

"Why don't we clear this all up in the conference room. Do introductions and everything and you can explain you uh 'story'" he suggested. When he said story I saw Percy tence. He hesitates. But he nods nevertheless. He follows Fury to the room. With the rest of us following them. Fury stand in the front of the room and says. "I'm sorry to meet you under these standards but I'm still glad I get to meet you" he say to Percy. Percy nods. "How about we go around and introduce yourselves both code and real" Banner was about to protest but when he got one look from Fury he stopped and just muttered a never mind.

There was only a few of us at the tower right now so not all of us were here but Fury wanted to do it nevertheless. Fury looked towards me. Great. I get to start. I cleared my throat. My names Natasha Romanoff aka black widow. Then there was Tony, Barton, Banner, Vision, Wanda, then Fury. However when Wanda and Percy were introduced they were looking at each other longer then anyone else. Wanda turned away and blushed. Percy looked back to Fury however. Fury said, "that's only part of our team." Percy nodded once more. He the blurred out. "Not to be rude but what am I doing here" he asked fury. Fury nodded.

Right now I need you to then your story. Percy liked shocked. And then stared stuttering. "W-what are you talking about" he askes shakily. He stands up and walks out of the room with out another word. I was about to go after him when I saw Wanda already at the door. I hear her say in her Russia accent. "I will talk to him" and with that she left.

Wanda POV

I could sense pain, confusion, and worry from him. He was about my age, with wind blown black hair sea green eyes and many other features. What shocked me the most was the baby in his arms. Even more surprising finding out it was his sister. However I got my first real look while doing introductions with Fury. I looked at him and realized after a minuet that I was just staring at him. I looked away and blushed. He was handsome to say the least. But then Fury asked him to explain his story and he looked scared and angry. Without saying a word he walked out of the room with his baby sister in his arms.

I knew he needed to come back if he didn't want to get Fury mad so I thought maybe I could connect with him. I said a simple "hey" which he responded with his own "hey". I sat close to him and his sister. "How old" I asked. He chuckled. "Honestly" he began "I'm not completely sure." How did he not know I thought. "I have a power" I began he looked towards me. "It helps me read you. Your past present. That type of thing. I was wondering if it would help. Help you have someone know what you've gone through and I can help you explain what happened." He looked at me shocked. " I'd not want to put my pain on you. I've been through a lot." I've been through a lot to. I'm asking you to trust me even though we just met. He nodded somewhat hesitant. Next thing I know I'm in his head. I see what he's been through since age twelve to now. I can't believe what all he's been through. All the pain. All the suffering.

He looks at me whe he's done. Looking at me frightened. I grab his hand in mine. Noticing his hand was a lot larger. And lean my head against his shoulder. "Thank you" he said suddenly. "For what" I ask. "Helping me get that off my chest. Helping me feel like I'm understood." I nod. Let's go back to the room. I'll help you explain I promise

We head back to the conference room. With my hand in his. And his other arm carrying his baby sister. When we arrive I see everyone staring at our intertwined hand. I just put it off my mind. He say quietly "I'm sorry for leaving. It's just a hard topic for me to talk about." He explained. The rest of the members all just nodded. Well here goes nothing he said.


	3. Truth

Percy POV 

I can't believe I'm doing this. What if I get killed for saying the truth. Well it's not like I care that much anymore, so why not? I was in my head so much about it I almost for got to say anything. "Well" i began "here goes nothing" I also almost forgot Wanda was standing next to me holding my hand until she gave my hand a light squeeze. I nod to her. I began. "It all started when i was twelve year old" I said. I went into all the pain the wars the prophecies, everything. I told them of what happened with my now ex, and how I left camp. I told them of how I found my parents, and how I now have to rake care of my little sister. When I was done I just looked at the ground not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to feel. Wanda came and hugged me again. I couldn't cry. I just couldn't.

"Well that was... uh... something" said Tony braking the silence. I chuckled a little thinking of how I would be someone to do the same exact thing. "Yea i guess so" i reply. Wanda was back to just holding my hand. But right now I just needed to sleep. I whisper to Wanda "is there a place I can sleep?" She nods. She takes my hand and leads me out of the room. I knew I would have more questions later but for now I just needed some sleep. "Thank you" I said. "For what?" she asked. "Being there" I replied. By that toke we were down to a room. "Thanks" "no problem" she began. "If you need anything let me know" I nodded. With that she left. I layed my baby sis down. Then I got on the bed. What am I going to do I thought. This whole situation was messed up. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore when I fell into relm of Morpheus.

Wanda POV

When I headed out of the room, I headed back towards the conference room. I felt bad for Percy. He's been through so much and I knew Fury had something he wanted Percy for otherwise he would have gone after Percy to detain him. When I headed back everyone was starring at me. "What" I asked. " well what's with you and Percy? What going on between you two?" Asked Tony. "Nothing" I began. "No it's definitely something" said Tony. "You were holding hands and hugging him then you took him away with no explanation." Tony replied." All I did was use my powers to see what His life was like. He let me see his life and shat happened to him. Then after as you can see he went through a lot so I friend to conmfort him."

"Well" Fury began "you need to convince him to join the team." "What" we all shouted. That's when the room turned to chaos. "Quiet, all of you" fury yelled as we all were talking at the same time. "I need him on the team and that's final" he said as he walked out of the room. After everything he's been through. All the pain, all the suffering everything and he wants to put him in our wars and our fights. For what, his powers?! "Why is he doing" this I asked Natasha was about to answer. When we heard what sounded like a scream of pain. Percy! I thought.

We all ran to the room. His baby sister was laying on the bed screaming. " somebody grab his baby sister" Natasha shouted. Barton quickly picked her up. Then I saw Percy himself. Thrashing in his sleep. Beads of sweat falling down his face. Banner friend shaking him awake but nothing happened. "What if I use my powers to try and wake him up?" I ask "try it" Steve said. That when I was in his head. "Wake up Percy. Come back." That when I was back to reality. Percy all of a sudden jerked up. "W-what happened?" He asked. "It looked like you were having a nightmare" said Bruce. He nodded. It looked like he didn't know what to do. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled hesitantly. I knew it wasn't a true smile but I lt at least showed he was trying.

"Can I talk to Percy alone?" I asked them they nod. "Be careful with Sophie" he says. Barton nodded. When they closed the door. I saw a tear escape Percy's eyes. "What happened?" I asked him I was back there. Know what he meant by there I didn't ask anything more about it. Instead I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" was all I could say. "I know your not going to like what I have to say but I need to tell you/ask you. I know you don't know much about our team but there called the avengers. We help protect and save the petiole of the world." He nods. "Fury. Well. He wants you to join. And I dint know what he's going to do to you if you say no." He nodded and looked thoughtful. "I'll do it. But only if my sister is protected and if your on the team." I nod "I'm on the team as for your sister you'll have to ask fury" I respond. He nods once more before bring me closer to him. "Thank you" he murmurs.

I "know that we just met" he began "but it's like I've know you for a while. And you know everything about what's happened to me, and yet you don't fear me. So what I'm trying to say is thank you for being there for me" he says. I nod and take my head off his shoulder to loon at him. I knew like he said we just met but there was something about him. Something like I knew and could trust him. How badly I wanted to kiss him right then in there. But I wanted to get to know him first. He looked at me.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked. I nod. "How about tonight at 8:40, I'll meet you at the living room. I nod. "Let's go tell the rest your decision of joining" I said. He nods.

With that we walk out of the room hand in hand to go tell the rest of his decision.


	4. Talks

Wanda POV 

I knew now we just had to talk the rest of my team. It felt nice having someone to talk to. The feel of his larger hand in my smaller one. We made it out to the living room where the rest of the avengers were sitting down and talking. Percy and I sat down by Natasha and Thor. "Hey" he announced. "I know that Fury wanted me to agree to join your team so since I really don't have much left of a life I decided to.. uhhh.. try it." They all looked shocked that he would willingly do this. "Let's celebrate then" said Tony. "I'm not one to celebrate much" he replied. "Then I guess you better get use to it" he said.

Percy sighed. I.. I guess. Tony tried to get him to drink but he kept politely declining. He talked for a long time with Natasha and Clint. A little bit with Thor and some with Banner and not a lot with Tony. He then came back over to me. "Hey" he said. "Hey" "I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes then we can sneak out of here." I nod and go off to my room.

Ten minutes later 

When I was dont to meet Percy by the door to the living room. "Hey" he began. "You look beautiful" he said. I was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans. But I blushed nervertheless. He grabbed my hand and we snuck back to his room and out through the window. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Anywhere but here" he responds. I fly us down. "Cool" was all he said. He grabbed my hand and we just started walking around. We saw a carnival and went there. We went in the Farris wheel and then went to play some games where Percy one me a stuffed animal. He was wearing a black leather jacket which he gave to me. We were sitting on a bench when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his chest. 

"I never thought any of this would happen to me. I never thought I could find someone who could understand me, who would care so much like you." He said. I looked towards him. He starts to lean in. Coming to a stop in the middle, he kisses me softly but gently. He only stops when we run out of breath. He puts his head against mine. He kisses me again. I couldn't be happier then now. He smiles into the kiss which I soon do too. Then I hear a growl. Apparently he does to. He quickly looks around. Out of nowhere I see a big looking dog pounce on Percy. He quickly backs up. Before it can land on him. 

Go he says. There going to be more. Go get the rest of your team. I flew as fast as I could back to the tower. What had just been one of the best nights turned into one of the worst. I got to the tower and when I got there elveryone was just where we left them. Not even noticing that me and Percy were gone for the last 4 hours. "I need help. Please." I shout. "Wanda what's wrong?" Clint asks. "Percy. He's in trouble we went out and the all of a sudden something attacked him." Suit up Steve says quickly. 

They quickly follow me to where I last saw Percy. The thing was that when we got back there was nothing there but dust. But I didn't see Percy. Where was he. That's when I saw a body on the ground. No I thought. I ran over to the body. When I saw that it was indeed Percy. I saw what looked like a claw mark over his face bleeding. I saw blood coming from his chest. "Hey" he said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey" I say. "You look beautiful" he replies. And you look injured. "No. Me. I'm fine" he say. Sure I thought. Perfectly fine. That's when Tony went to pick him up he grunts in pain. "Careful" I say "I'm trying" when we get back to the tower is when I notice Percy was no longer awake. Tony what happened i ask. I don't know he shouts. 

Let's get him to the med bay shouts Bruce. Tony carries him in there. We cut off his shirt that's when I see all the scars along with the new cuts all over his body. I hold his hand. It was now cold instead of the warmth I was use to. "What's wrong with him?" I ask. "He's lost too much blood. He might need stitches and a blood infusion. Maybe we should bring him to the hospital suggests banner. No i shout. we don't have time. He needs our help now. Banner nods. 

After 30 minutes of waiting banner comes out of the room. "He only wants to talk to you" he says. I nod and run into the room. "Percy" I shout. "Hey" he says. "I was worried I can't have my new boyfriend dying on me on our first date" he laughs. "Yea. I guess you can't" I kiss him on the cheek that was scarped up. He smiles. "What was that things that attacked you." His face darkened. The one that you saw was called a hellhound. "I'm sorry I want there. I shouldn't have left you." "No what you did that was the right decision." "There is something I need to tell you though. When I was attacked there was more then that one monster there was many they were following orders from something bigger then them. They have a master." I tried to get more out of then but that was all I got before I was attacked again. We must tell the team I say. He nods before wincing in pain. 


End file.
